


Questioning Our Sexuality

by LosttotheHoping



Series: Kage no Monogatari [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk about coming out of the closet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning Our Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> I had far too much fun writing this. This, btw, people, is my yaoi OTP. Love these guys so hard. Review!

They found themselves in the closet. Well, a closet. It wasn’t a specific closet, or a closet belonging to any particular important person. Hell, it wasn’t even the only closet in the house, or the room. It was just… a mostly empty closet. There were assorted shoes at their feet, and a couple coats hanging around their heads.

And somehow, for some reason that Nara Shikamaru was not privy to, they were inside it. The closet. Hiding from Ino, and a couple other women that were mostly from Konoha. The redhead beside him looked at about as much of a loss as Shikamaru felt.

“Why are we hiding?” the shadow-user asked finally, but had sense enough to whisper it in the Kazekage’s ear. He graciously pretended not to notice the other’s reactionary shiver.

Clearing his throat, the redhead turned and leaned up slightly, using Shikamaru’s shoulder to keep steady. It was odd to suddenly notice that he was  _taller_  than Suna’s Kage, but Gaara didn’t seem to find it a problem, so he neglected to mention it and instead turned his head politely. “They were following me.” And he pulled back.

A sage nod is the only answer at first. Then Shikamaru frowned and looked at the Kazekage, brows furrowing. “Let me rephrase,” he said, back to whispering in Gaara’s ear. “Why am  _I_ hiding with you?”

Silence fell between them for a moment, mostly because they  _might_  have heard a noise outside, but when it didn’t repeat itself, they relaxed. Gaara turned to face Shikamaru, not bothering with his ear this time. “I don’t know. You were there. I don’t find you threatening.” Pause. “I panicked and just did whatever.”

“Oh.” That brow-furrow again. “Wait, I’m not threatening?”

“Were you trying to be?” Gaara asked, looking completely confused.

Point. But still. “Well, no… but I could have been.”

“But you weren’t.” By this point, Gaara was probably beginning to think Shikamaru was either messing with him… or had lost his marbles somewhere.

“Yes, but…”

The door jerked open, and again Gaara panicked. Shikamaru found himself suddenly kissing the Kazekage. To their left, several women – Ino included – gaped. And then the blonde dissolved into cackles, one hand swinging the door shut.

Once they were in the semi-darkness again, Shikamaru regained his ability to think and jerked back. “What was  _that_!?” he demanded, wide-eyed.

“I’m sorry!” Gaara said immediately. “Well, no, I’m not. But I didn’t mean to kiss you! Initially.”

“Initially? Are you telling me that  _after_  you kissed me, you meant to do it?” the Nara growled, utterly baffled.

A brief pause followed as Gaara slowly shook his head (almost like he was looking for a positive reaction to his answer), then quickly nodded. “Yes.” Pause. Blink. “No. I don’t know.”

Exhaling loudly, Shikamaru took a pointed step back. Gaara gave him a look that said he was honestly lost as to how to answer that question. “You don’t know,” the shadow-user murmured, frowning. “You kissed me, on accident?”

“Probably.”

“Probably.” Inhale. This was so surreal. “Alright. And then… the fangirls – that’s what they were, don’t argue – saw you kissing me. Ino thought it was-” He stopped to make a choked, mournful noise.  _Oh gods, I’ll never hear the end of it!_  Then he cleared his throat. “Funny. Closed the door. You kept kissing me.”

A firm jerk of a nod that looked more like a minute convulsion. “Yes. That’s what happened,” the redhead agreed.

But the Nara was still very confused. “Why did you keep kissing me? Because… it was nice? Because you wanted to? Or because I was there and you were already doing it anyway?” he asked, crossing his arms. Dark brows remained furrowed.

Gaara took a few minutes to think about that, leaning back on his heels and sucking on his lip in a manner that drew Shikamaru’s gaze. Green eyes finally lifted and met grey. “It was nice,” he said frankly, wistfully. “It was nice enough that I wanted to continue kissing you.”

Shikamaru merely stared at him for a long time, until the Kazekage started to scowl and crossed his arms, looking very defensive. “Oh,” the taller male eventually managed. “Well.” He stared again. “Okay. Want to try again? Not in a closet, though.”

The redhead looked relieved. “Sure,” he said casually, and pushed open the door. None of the fangirls were hanging around anymore, and they were able to make their way out without a problem.

Shikamaru thought that Choji would probably be very pleased, and Nara Yoshino was going to tackle her son as soon as he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and Naruto do not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto. I am responsible for creating the situation, and the storyline only. Please do not take and use or post elsewhere without my express permission. Thank you.


End file.
